


Been Waiting Long Enough

by hipstuhpls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!Harry, Cock Rings, Desperate!Harry, Desperation, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Underage - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstuhpls/pseuds/hipstuhpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At first Louis thought it was cute.. It was just a reminder of how young Harry really was. Even the second time, it didn't bother him so much. But once it was happening consistently, Louis knew something needed to be done. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Waiting Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This summary is so awful, oh god. This was written as a prompt fill on Tumblr and I moved it here because yeah. Desperate!Harry is always good.

At first Louis thought it was cute..

Harry was just barely sixteen.. he was still young. It made sense for him to be awkward and new at everything.. Louis understood that. So when the two tumbled into bed the first time, his lips attached to Harry’s neck, he laughed it off when Harry had come before Louis was even able to get his trousers off.

Even the second time, Louis just smiled like it was no big deal. He had lasted a little longer. This time at least, the two of them were able to strip off their clothes and grind against each other.. for about thirty seconds. And then Harry had streaks of white across his chest and an already fucked out, embarrassed expression painted across his face.

Of course Louis wasn’t going to say anything about it.. He could tell that Harry was a little upset that he couldn’t last long enough. It was embarrassing to him that he couldn’t keep from coming at just the simplest touch.. Especially because it was happening every single fucking time.

Before Louis was even able to get completely into it, Harry had already excited himself into an orgasm. And sure, Louis understood that Harry didn’t mean for it to happen.. but it was frustrating.. both mentally and sexually.

Every time, Harry would just look up at him with regretful, sleepy eyes and mutter out,

“M’sorry, Boobear.. I’ll do better next time, I promise.”

And Louis wouldn’t even care so much if Harry wasn’t so damn tired after every orgasm. If Harry could just suck him off real fast.. or even just assist him with a wank.. it would be absolutely fine. But no, he would just pass out and leave Louis to deal with his stiffy alone. 

Harry swears up and down that he wasn’t a virgin before Louis (or still isn’t a virgin now.. because he’s never even made it long enough for them to properly fuck).. but Louis genuinely can’t believe that this boy who can barely get his kit off before coming all over himself has managed to fuck someone else.

And then Harry swears that it’s just what Louis does to him.

Stan nearly pissed himself when Louis told him what was happening. He didn’t want to share Harry’s embarrassment with his friend.. but it was getting ridiculous and now Louis was just really, really horny.

 _“He seriously fucking comes before you even get it in?!”_ he asked, sheer amusement in his tone.

Louis sat on his bed with the phone pressed against his ear, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “Yes. Sometimes before he can even get naked. It’s not funny!”

But Stan was already laughing again and Louis just fell back against his bed dejectedly. He was glad that Harry was out of the flat.. or he might have overheard the conversation and been upset.

_“It’s actually hilarious, mate.. Honestly. How many times has this happened? Like, how many since you’ve gotten together?”_

Louis blushed a bit at that question.. because he really didn’t care to admit. “Sixteen.”

Stan howled with laughter again, and if Louis wasn’t in such desperate need of help, he probably would have hung up on him.

_“And you’ve never just fucking forced him down and fucked him again after he’s like, finished or whatever? Because honestly, mate.. This sounds really pathetic.”_

He knew that. He really did. But how could he just force his boyfriend to sleep with him while he was exhausted and sensitive.. He might have wanted sex, but he loved Harry way too much to put him through that kind of.. is it considered torture?

_“I’ve got an idea for you, though. Never used one myself, obviously, because girls and I don’t really have that problem.. but there is this thing you can try..”_

  
____________________________________  


Four days later, he had Harry laying naked across the bed, staring up at him with big nervous eyes. He was already hard, red, and leaking.. so Louis knew he didn’t have long to get this done.

“Want to try something, Harry..” he murmured, crawling a little closer to Harry, still fully dressed.

The younger boy nodded, looking unsure.

“It’s going to help with your.. little problem.”

A bright red blush spread across Harry’s cheeks. “Anything. I just want to last for you.. Just wanna be good for you..”

Louis grinned, almost evilly. “Trust me, you will. Don’t touch yourself, hold on.”

Harry whimpered and Louis crawled over to the bedside drawer. He reached in and pulled out everything he would need.. Condom. Lube. And Stan’s suggestion. He pushed it closed and moved back to Harry, holding up the items.

A confused, almost worried look spread across Harry’s face. “What is that?” he asked, pointing to the new object (though, technically all of them were new, considering they’d never made it far enough to use them.. but at least Harry knew what they were).

Louis smiled again and set the condom and the lube down onto the mattress. He held up the tiny, circular object. “This is called a cock-ring. It’s going to keep you from coming until I take it off..”

The green eyes lit up a little, though he could still sense the boy’s nerves. “Okay..”

It slid on easily enough, a soft moan escaping Harry’s lips at the pressure but otherwise going unnoticed. And Harry hadn’t come yet, so that was a plus.

“Feels funny,” he mumbled, looking up into Louis’ blues.

“You’ll forget all about it in a bit, baby, I promise.” Louis leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips, before standing up and stripping off his clothes quickly. He noticed the way Harry squirmed on the bed, like the sight of Louis naked really was what was causing him so much trouble.

He quickly scooted back onto the bed and crawled over the top of Harry, hovering centimeters about his lips. “What do you want? Do you want me to take you tonight, Harry? Now that we can?” Louis was honestly proud of the husky, seductive tone he was able to bring to his voice. The younger nodded frantically, moaning again.

Maybe it really was just Louis that got him going so much.

After another kiss and some reassurance, Louis sat back by Harry’s legs and pushed his thighs up, wasting no time. He wasn’t going to make Harry sit there with a cock-ring on all night – keeping him from coming was probably just as cruel as making him come more than once in a night – but Harry looked so eager and excited and Louis wanted this too bad to think about slowing down.

“Prop your hips up a bit, love,” he said, scooting Harry into an easier, more comfortable position. “Have you done this before?” If not, Harry was going to have no idea what he was in for.

Harry nodded and waved his hand a bit. “Just fingers, like, to myself..”

And Louis needed no other signal to start. He uncapped the lube and spilled a generous amount on his fingers. He pressed his lips to Harry’s knee, just something to reassure him, as he dragged his finger lazily around his hole.. teasing a bit.

“Just do it, Lou.. won’t last..” the younger boy whined, and that reminded Louis of exactly how young Harry was. Louis wasn’t much older.. nineteen was nothing special.. but it was definitely older than Harry.

He smiled at his young boyfriend and slipped his first finger in, swallowing hard at the tight feeling around it. Harry let out a loud moan and closed his eyes.

“Just like that..”

“You’re so tight, Hazza, are you sure you’ve done this before?”

Harry nodded and scooted his arse back a bit. “Another.. fast..”

And Louis was in no position to deny him. He slipped a second finger in, moving them around and stretching the boy out. If the noises coming from Harry were any indication, Louis was doing something right.

Once the third finger moved in, Harry was practically fucking himself back, crying out loudly.. and Louis thought he was the one who was going to lose it early.

“I’m ready! I’m ready I’m ready, I’m reeeady,” he moaned in mantra, his fingers clutching the bedsheets.

“It’s going to hurt if you’re not ready, Harry, you need—”

“Hurts now! Fuck me, please, need to come, please fuck me.” Harry’s face looked like mix between extreme pleasure and displeasure.. God, his cock looked painfully hard against his stomach.

“Gonna make it better, baby,” he whispered, pulling his fingers out and wiping them off on the bed (they were going to have to change the sheets anyway). He ripped open the foil packet and slid the condom on easily, covering it generously with lube, and lining up at the younger’s entrance.

“Ready. Need you. Please now. Need you.”

Louis slid slowly into Harry, throwing his head back and moaning at the tight boy around him. Harry squealed, obviously it was still a bit much.

“You o-okay?” he asked, testing his self control at the moment.. All he wanted to do was fuck into Harry hard.. it had been way too long. He gave the boy a minute, watching the expression on his face for any indication he could move.

Once Harry had given him the okay, he rocked his hips carefully and gently, sliding in and out of the boy’s tight hole. He moaned softly, glancing down at Harry who was stretched out in front of him, his eyes squeezed shut while his mouth was held open in a moan. Though no noise was coming from his mouth, he could see how Harry was feeling.

“Being so good, baby.. So good for me. So tight,” Louis mumbled, grinding his hips slowly into Harry.

The younger boy just nodded, clearly pleased with the complement but too preoccupied to reply. Louis leaned down to press his lips to Harry’s softly, his stomach rubbing against Harry’s overstimulated cock. He squeaked and bucked his hips up, then back onto Louis’ cock.

“H-Hurts s-so good, L-Louis.. need to come. Need to so bad. Need to come.”

There was desperation in his voice, and something about seeing Harry like this was far more arousing to Louis than it should have been.

“What do you want, Harry? What do you want me to do? Tell me..” he whispered out, keeping his steady and slow thrusting.

“Harder, need to come please, oh Louis, faster, please, harder, please, ready just ready.”

He was so ruined and it was so sexy and Louis could do nothing but oblige to his pleads, pulling out of Harry almost completely to slam back in hard. He had to remind himself that this was Harry’s first time.. and it was going to hurt like hell in the morning.. but the noise that Harry had made in response to that just made Louis do it again, and again, and again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Harry. Feel so good, God.”

Harry had tears in his eyes and he was crying out loudly, grinding back onto Louis and bucking his hips into the air, begging for some type of friction on his cock. It was curved up against his stomach hard, the boy’s belly smeared with his precome.

“Please, let me come, Louis.. Need to so bad, please, need to come, have to, going to explode!”

Louis was close. He could feel the tightening in the pit of his stomach and his thrusts were starting to lose their rhythm.

“I’m close baby. So close. Almost ready, almost there. I love you so much, fuck, Harry.”

“L-Love y-yoou, Looouis,” Harry moaned out, throwing his head back. He looked absolutely wrecked.

And that was all it took to send Louis over the edge completely, coming hard deep inside the younger boy. He reached down through his own orgasm and pulled the cock ring off of Harry quickly, forcing a deep, loud cry out of him as he came hard all over both of them.

They were exhausted when they were finished, particularly Harry. The boy was still trying to catch his breath. Louis pulled carefully out of Harry and tossed the used condom into the bin near their bed, then grabbed a tissue from off their nightstand before collapsing down on top of his boyfriend.

“You okay, love?” he asked softly, cleaning the both of them off.

Harry hummed in response and curled into Louis. “That was the best ever..” His voice was sleepier than usual. Louis laughed lightly and ran his fingers through his sweaty curls.

“Would you do it again?” he asked.

There was a brief moment of silence and Louis wasn’t actually sure if Harry had fallen asleep or not.

“What? Have the best orgasm of my life again? Make love to my boyfriend without exploding all over him before we can even touch? Yes please.”

Louis laughed again and pulled Harry a little closer, noting the way he winced slightly at the moment.

“I’ll be gentler next time.”

But that time, Harry actually had fallen asleep.. his curls falling over his face, his lanky arms draped around Louis. So Louis leaned forward and kissed him lightly, before curling in next to him and falling asleep happy and satisfied with his love.


End file.
